koenigderloewenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Simba
Simba ist der Hauptcharakter von Der König der Löwen und ein Charakter aus Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich und Der König der Löwen 3 - Hakuna Matata. Er ist der rechtmäßige König des Geweihten Landes. Aussehen Simba ist ein großer starker, schlanker und freundlicher, gelbgoldener Löwe mit roten Augen und einer langen, roten Mähne.Hilfsbereit Charakter Simba versucht so weise wie sein Vater Mufasa zu sein, was ihm erst dadurch gelingt, dass er sich seiner Vergangenheit stellt und gegen seinen Onkel Scar antritt. Er vollzieht in seinem Leben mehrere Charakterwechsel. Er freundete sich mit Timon und Pumbaa an und seine Königin Nala überredete die beiden, Simba beizustehen, und ihm zu helfen. Simba hält sich oft an die Gesetzte seines Vaters, doch er ist eben ein bisschen anders. Simba ist immer ehrlich und mutig. Er ist sorgt sich oft um seine Tochter Kiara, die aber versucht, ihrem Vater zu beweisen, dass eine große Jägerin in ihr steckt. Simbas beste Freunde sind Timon und Pumbaa. Auftritte *''Der König der Löwen'' (Film) *''Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich'' (Film) *''Der König der Löwen 3 - Hakuna Matata'' (Film) *''The Lion King: Six New Adventures'' (Buch) *The Lion King: The Brightest Star (Buch) *''The Lion King: Short stories'' (Buch) *''Der König der Löwen (Musical)'' *Die Garde der Löwen: Das Gebrüll ist zurück *Die Garde der Löwen (TV-Serie) (Serie) *Simbas Königreich (Buch) *''Der König der Löwen'' (Realverfilmung) Biographie ''Der König der Löwen Der erste Film stellt das Leben Simbas, von seiner Kindheit über das Erwachsenwerden, bis zum Antritt seiner Herrschaft des geweihten Landes, dar. Die erste Szene stellt dabei Simbas Taufe dar, die von Rafiki durchgeführt wird und in der der junge Simba erst wenige Wochen alt ist. Danach folgt ein großer Zeitsprung, nach dem Simba schon ein junger und stürmischer Löwe ist, der es nicht erwarten kann, König zu werden und seinen Vater Mufasa über alles respektiert. Dabei geht er manchmal jedoch zu weit und bringt sowohl sich, als auch seine Freundin Nala in Gefahr, als er zum Beispiel verbotenerweise den Elefantenfriedhof besucht. Simbas Leben nimmt eine dramatische Wendung, als sein Vater Mufasa in der Schlucht getötet wird. Im Glauben, dass er für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich ist, für den in Wahrheit Scar die Schuld trägt, verlässt er verzweifelt das Geweihte Land und möchte seine Vergangenheit vergessen. Nach einem langen Marsch durch eine Wüste, dessen tatsächliche Länge ungewiss bleibt, trifft er auf das Erdmännchen Timon und das Warzenschwein Pumbaa, die ihm den Spruch "Hakuna Matata" und dessen Bedeutung, nämlich "keine Sorgen" näherbringen. Er unternimmt keinen Versuch ins geweihte Land zurückzukehren. Aus dem stolzen und frechen Löwen, der sich nichts mehr wünscht, als König zu werden, ist ein Löwe geworden, der seine Vergangenheit nicht länger beachten will und seinen Hoheitsanspruch abgibt. Diese Situation ändert sich, als Simba eines Tages zufällig auf seine alte Freundin Nala trifft, die verzweifelt nach Hilfe sucht, da das Geweihte Land vertrocknet und ohne Leben ist. Die beiden erkennen sich zunächst nicht; erst nach einem Kampf, der genau in derselben Kampfposition endet wie ein früherer Kampf der beiden Freunde, erkennt Simba seine alte Freundin wieder, und diese ihren totgeglaubten Freund. Mufasa erklärt Simba, dass er in ihm lebe und, dass Simba der zukünftige König sei. Mit neuem Selbstvertrauen kehrt Simba letztendlich ins geweihte Land zurück, um Scar von seinem Thron zu stürzen. Er weigert sich, Scar umzubringen, eine Aufgabe, die schließlich die Hyänen übernehmen. Mit einem Siegesbrüllen auf dem Königsfelsen ist er der neue, rechtmäßige Herrscher des geweihten Landes. Mit der neuen Blüte des geweihten Landes präsentieren Simba und Nala, nach ihrer Verlobung, stolz ihren Sohn Kopa, der in den Filmen allerdings nie gezeigt wird, jedoch in Six New Adventures vorkommt. Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich'' In Simba vollzieht sich ein neuer Charakterwechsel, der nun übervorsichtig ist, aber dennoch seinen Idealen treu bleibt und Zira nicht tötet, sondern aus dem geweihten Land verbannt. Nach der Geburt seiner Tochter Kiara fasst Simba neuen Mut, aber ist nicht dazu bereit, seine Tochter unbekümmert aufwachsen zu lassen, sondern ist übervorsichitg und lässt Kiara ständig beobachten. "Die Garde der Löwen" Simba hat dieses Mal eine Tochter und einen Sohn. Denn Simba hat eine Tochter mit dem Namen Kiara. Und einen Sohn Kion der die Königliche Garde anführt. Familie Synchronsprecher Simba wird insgesamt von 5 Synchronsprechern gesprochen. Dazu gehören *junger Simba *junger Simba (Gesang) *Simba *Simba (Gesang) *Simba (in "Die Garde der Löwen") Der "junge Simba" wird im Englischen von gesprochen, im Deutschen von . Gesungen wird er im Original von Jason Weaver und in Deutschland von . Simba wird im Englischen von gesprochen, der in Filmen wie "War Games" oder der amerikanischen Version von "Godzilla" zu sehen ist. Im Deutschen wird er von gesprochen. Für den Gesang ist im Original zuständig, der der Sohn des berühmten Filmmusik-Komponisten und der Leadsänger der Band ist. Im Deutschen wird Simba von Cusch Jung gesungen. Bilder Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (30).png The-final-battle (170).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (466).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (18).png 228463C3a-lk ks03p.jpg 2385298316 fcd45caefe o.jpg Troublemakers.jpg|Simba und Nala Simba als junges.jpg|Simba als Junges Simbas Zeichnung.jpg|Simbas Zeichnung Zeichnung des erwachsenen Simbas.jpg|Zeichnung des erwachsenen Simbas 825340.jpg b640x600.jpg b640x6004.jpg 42281 1252247797052 430 300.jpg Kopa-s-birth-kopa-30806802-640-380.jpg 1jp9if.png Simba und Mufasa.jpg Simba 2.jpg Simba 4.jpg Simba 5.jpg Simba 6.jpg Simba 7.jpg Simba 8.jpg Simba 9.jpg Simba 10.jpg Simba 11.jpg Simba 12.jpg Simba 13.jpg Simba 14.jpg :08_by_anyahs-d9dcc5y.png| 1455213486148.jpg| AndTLG.png| 1455258020629.jpg| Videos The Lion King - Simba & Scar (German) König der Löwen 1 Ich will jetzt gleich König sein Quellen Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Der König der Löwen Charaktere Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Charaktere Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 3 - Hakuna Matata Charakterre Kategorie:Die Garde der Löwen Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Filmen Kategorie:Charaktere aus Fan Comics Kategorie:Charaktere aus Serien Kategorie:Charaktere aus Büchern Kategorie:Charaktere aus Comics Kategorie:Charaktere aus Spielen Kategorie:Königsfamilie Kategorie:Relatives of the King Königsfamilie Kategorie:Die Garde der Löwen Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 3 - Hakuna Matata Königsfamilie Kategorie:Verborgene Geschichten Königsfamilie Kategorie:Prinzen Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Mufasas Rudel Kategorie:Simbas Rudel